


i want you

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fix-it fic, M/M, Shadowhunters 2x07, malec sex scene fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus' thoughts during 2x08 (+the conversation that should have happened.)





	

"Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I want this," Alec said with his breath heavy as his hands, which were now fumbling to unbutton Magnus' shirt. Lips scarcely touching Magnus' own, Alec swallowed nervously and said, "you want this?" He pressed quick kisses to the side of the warlock's mouth.

"I want you, Alexander," Magnus purrs, and Alec can feel the vibrations from Magnus' neck to where his fingertips are placed, "no matter when or how. But you have to be sure." This had all come so sudden from Alec, which made Magnus worry whether he was pushing Alec too far, if he was trying to catch up with all the experience Magnus had had. Or maybe it was about Magnus, he grew tired of putting so much emotion and dedication into his relationships with people, and almost always, it was never requited. He'd like to think that Alec is different, because he was. He didn't want to be Alec's rebellious fling, like how many Shadowhunters, including Alec's own parents, had viewed their relationship. Perhaps, it was all happening too soon, because he felt that the faster their relationship developed, the closer they would be to the end. Magnus wishes he were a cynic, like Camille. He wishes he didn't believe in true love because even if Alec did love him, it would end one day, and Magnus would live on without him. 

Magnus wanted it to last forever, like their lives would play in slow motion because it's all too fast. Frozen in moments like this, face to face, close enough to feel eachothers breath. Close enough to feel Alec's chest hit his own as he panted. But something would always pull them out of these moments.

"Of course I do," Alec muttered, ducking down to kiss Magnus' neck, "don't overthink it." He echoed his sister's words to himself more than to Magnus - even if it's what he needed to hear.

Magnus lifted his chin, partly to give Alec more room to kiss at his throat, mostly in attempt to take a breath and regain his composure, but abandon the persona. Opportunistically, Alec tilted his head and sucked on his Adam's apple. The warlock breathed hastily through his teeth, "darling, slow down."

Alec looked up at him, eyes wide with concern, but pupils blown with anticipation. Perfect hazel eyes shining up at him, the light catching his cheekbones and his bottom lip. Swollen and shining. Magnus starts to notice more subtle things about his face. How dark his eyelashes are, framing his eyes so delicately. That his deflect rune on his neck overlapped onto his jaw ever so slightly. The low light of his loft made Alec's eyes seem so much darker, only accentuated by how his eyelids hung heavy and cast shadows. He was now stood up straight, a few inches taller than Magnus.

He rested his hands on Alec's shoulders, who was searching Magnus' eyes with confusion still. "You're not going to hurt me if that's what you mean," Alec insisted. 

Magnus breathed out a laugh, "that's not what I mean."

"Show me what you mean," Alec replied without hesitation, his eyes looking wild. And Magnus is a little bit besotted with the outrageously perfect Shadowhunter boy who stormed his way into his life, he wanted to know him in every way.


End file.
